Enemy
An enemy is a computer-controlled character that serves as an obstacle to the player. Enemies may attack the player in several ways in order to hinder the player's progress, on the other hand, the player may counter them to eliminate any further threat. Enemies have different functions depending on the game, their strength and resistance toward the player may also vary, an enemy that is usually strong than the rest of the enemies seen in a game, is bigger in size and takes several hit to take out is usually called a boss enemy, to an extent, there are also mini-bosses. There are enemies present in both games of ''Super Smash Flash'' series fulfilling many roles depending on the situation. They are usually found in the Adventure mode. Enemies in Super Smash Flash .]] Enemies appear in the original Super Smash Flash during the Adventure mode and Race to the Finish. There two kinds of enemies in the game: the aerial ones and the land ones. Both kinds behave the same, though, as they follow the player around and can damage him/her by merely touching him/her. Fortunately, they are very weak, considering a single attack is enough to wipe them out. Because of their attributes, aerial enemies have a more open area and are not restricted to a platform, as land enemies do. Because of this, they can continuously chase the player until he/she clears the stage, guides the to an unpassable platform or takes them out with an attack. There are no rewards for beating enemies. These are the enemies featured in the games: Enemies in Super Smash Flash 2 Enemies are set to reappear in SSF's reboot, Super Smash Flash 2. Enemies have been presented for the game's Adventure mode, where pre-rendered screenshot showed the presence of various enemies from different series. It is assumed enemies will no longer be restricted by two kinds, as they were in SSF, and will have different behaviours to react toward the player, this includes tougher enemies on higher difficulties. Throughout SSF2 development, there has been constant change on listings for enemies given the change of the development team, therefore, everything is subject to be changed at anytime and some may or may not make it into the final build. Hazard enemies There are certain enemies that appear as stage hazards, which means they are meant to disrupt the matches; these are the enemies currently appearing in multiplayer stages: Current enemies Disabled enemies Removed enemies Adventure mode enemies These are the enemies that were last shown on the fifth Smash Flash DOJO!!! prior its sixth renovation, all were set to appear on Adventure mode: The Flash Of Shadows enemies Besides the enemies listed above, SSF2 was previously set to feature enemies in an additional Adventure mode called '' The Flash Of Shadows''. Its initial story and several pre-rendered screenshots hinted at the presence of original enemies called the CuBots, which were robots that would have come in different varieties. Screenshots also hinted at the presence of enemies from the } series including Kritters, Gnawties, and Mini-Neckies. Since this mode has been scrapped, the enemies have also been deconfirmed.